


Rule #02

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Drabble, Gen, Ohana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew there was no turning back from Five-0, from his Ohana, the minute he realized he gave up his chance at having his family with Rachel, Grace and the new baby, back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #02

**Author's Note:**

> **1** Not beta'd so any and all errors/flubs/mistakes are mine. Sorry. I'll do better next time! :)  
>  **2** Written for the Big Bang Challenge at [](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**h50land**](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **3** Mentions various episodes from seasons 1 and 2

He knew there was no turning back from Five-0, from his Ohana, the minute he realized he gave up his chance at having his family with Rachel, Grace and the new baby, back.

It took an additional week for him to realize that it was the best decision he ever made. There was no one else he’d steal 10 million dollars for. There was no one else he’d go against Internal Affairs for, again. There’s no one else he’d go to a hostile country and rescue.

This was his family, his Ohana, and he’d always go to bat for them.

_Rule #02 Ohana above all others_


End file.
